Segundas Oportunidades
by lady-orochimaru
Summary: Dos personas atraídas la una a la otra por las circunstancias, obligados a convivir con un desconocido, lidiando con sus problemas y el pasado que les sigue. ¿Podrán mantener sus secretos? ¿O terminaran por revelar mucho mas de lo previsto?
1. Chapter 1

"Segundas oportunidades"

Hola!! Tanto tiempo!! Aquí estoy yo otra vez, con la felicidad y la alegría de presentarles un nuevo fanfic…

Saliendo de los patrones que siempre publico, o sea Harry Potter o en su efecto Naruto, les presento este fic, basado en una de mis series cartoon favorita, aunque de hecho es basado en dos de mis series cartoon favoritas, así que como podrán sub entender este será un crossover, entre Danny Phantom y Los Padrinos mágicos yeah!!!!…Pues luego de un arduo estudio y muchos golpes de cabeza desarrolle esto y supieran todo lo que me costo, pero bueno simplemente no pude resistirlo, tenia que hacer una historia de estas series jejejeje…así que como nadie puede detenerme, lo hice…sean bienvenidos a mi mente corrompida y maligna…buajajajaja **risa maligna ** no tomen en cuenta eso, se me escapo la olla…jejeje…

Así que espero sus comentarios, para saber si les gusta la idea y así subo los demás capítulos que por si acaso ya están escritos en su mayoría…

Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash/yaoi o sea relaciones hombre con hombre así que si no les gusta esta temática pueden salir de aquí o simplemente cierren la ventana, pero si por el contrario les interesa esto, por favor sean bienvenidos…

Pareja: Para sorpresa de los lectores, como esto es un crossover, la Pareja es la de Danny x Timmy…jejeje quizás una que otra sorpresa…

Disclamer: Dejo en claro esto…las series no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Butch Hartman-sama, lo único que me pertenece es la trama del fic y los personajes originales que aparecen de vez en cuando…así que esto lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro…

Espero les guste el fanfic y me dejen comentarios!!!

La dama de las serpientes se despide

Lady Orochimaru…

Capitulo uno: "Días de lluvia: Presentación"

Otra vez llovía…el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y cubierto por esas condenadas nubes de color negro…el agua caía incesantemente, parecía como si nunca tuviera pensado detenerse…hoy se cumplía ya una semana de lluvias como esas…y nada parecía indicar que verían el sol nuevamente, lo cual era bastante desesperanzador, se supone que estaban en verano…¿Qué demonios sucedía con el clima? ¿Lluvia en esta época era realmente fuera de toda normalidad?…¿La gente podría resistir por mas tiempo estas lluvias?…

Un joven de unos 20 años caminaba con paso despreocupado y tranquilo por las calles húmedas de la ciudad, protegido bajo el calor de su abrigo y un paraguas de color negro…aunque a pesar de ello, su ropa ya estaba húmeda, a causa de que el viento soplaba de vez en cuando desviando la lluvia, haciéndola caer sobre él y sobre todos los despreocupados peatones que pensaban o creían estar seguros bajo sus impermeables o paraguas…la madre naturaleza parecía divertirse mojando a la gente distraída…entrecerró los ojos…Vestía una polera de cuello de tortuga blanca, unos pantalones de color negro y un abrigo largo también de color negro, en su hombro llevaba una mochila un tanto pasada de moda de color morado…

Por mas que habia intentado evitarlo su cabello negro ya estaba todo húmedo a causa de la condenada lluvia que no quería detenerse…suspiro cansinamente…miro con sus bellos ojos celestes hacia delante, esperando que el semáforo frente a él, le diera la luz verde para poder cruzar…la cual luego de unos pocos minutos se dio, de ese modo continuo su tranquilo camino en dirección a lo que el podría llamar, su hogar…recién habia salido de clases, estaba un tanto cansado, estar horas sentado frente a ese monótono hablar del maestro, le adormecía un poco los sentidos, pero no había de que preocuparse ya quedaba poco, ya le quedaban solo dos años para terminar la carrera, tan solo dos años mas, y podría dedicarse por entero al trabajo…suspiro quedamente…el tiempo parecía pasar tan rápido…podía recordar como si hubiera sido ayer aquellos momentos con su familia y amigos, movió la cabeza negativamente, como auto convenciéndose de algo…no valía la pena recordar cosas como esas…el pasado en el pasado se quedaría…no habia forma de cambiar todo eso…

Se detuvo frente a un enorme y elegante edificio…cerro el paraguas y entro, allí en un enorme vestíbulo habia un mesón y detrás de este, el portero…

Buenas tardes Señor Fentom, bienvenido…

- Gracias…- dijo simplemente el joven de cabello negro

Se acerco con paso seguro y firme al ascensor, dentro de este presiono el botón que señalaba el piso en donde se ubicaba su departamento…las puertas de metal se cerraron, de inmediato pudo sentir el cambio de presión a l momento en el cual el ascensor comenzó a elevarse…entrecerró los ojos…esa sensación nunca le habia gustado…se desordeno el cabello y sacudió un poco las gotas de agua de su abrigo y mochila…las puertas nuevamente se abrieron, dando paso a sun enorme y oscuro pasillo, el cual de inmediato se ilumino al momento en el cual el joven de cabello negro piso fuera del ascensor…

El pasillo completo poseía sensores de movimiento, los cuales de inmediato se activaban iluminando el camino…sin esperar mas, se dirigió a la puerta de al fondo del pasillo, se detuvo frente a esta…se podía ver claramente un numero trece en metal sobre la superficie lisa de caoba de la puerta…

Sin tomar en cuenta nada de esto, mas bien siguiendo la costumbre de todos los días, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco unas llaves, las cuales llevo al cerrojo de la puerta y abrió…dentro todo estaba oscuro, ninguna luz prendida, al pelinegro esto no pareció importarle en lo absoluto…

Estoy en casa cariño…- dijo con voz suave saludando al aire…se deshizo del abrigo el cual colgó en una percha que estaba junto a la puerta…para luego encender la luz de la sala…- Oh allí estas…- dijo acercándose a uno de los enormes sofás negros que se encontraban en aquella amplia y acogedora sala…allí sobre unos suaves cojines, hecho un ovillo habia un precioso gato tan negro como la misma superficie en donde descansaba…- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Hecate?- le pregunto a la gata acariciando el suave pelaje oscuro, sintiendo y viendo como esta se estiraba ante su toque…- me imagino, estuvo tan aburrido como el mío…- dijo respondiéndose el mismo…

Se separo de aquel sofá y se dirigió a un oscuro pasillo, rumbo a su habitación, al entrar en esta ni siquiera quiso encender la luz, simplemente se sacaría la ropa húmeda, buscaría una muda de ropa y se metería al baño a tomar una exquisita y cálida ducha, para luego simplemente dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, donde el sol nuevamente no aparecería y estaría lloviendo….para variar…

Su amplio departamento estaba compuesto por toda las cosas esenciales que podría necesitar alguien como él…una enorme sala…una cocina americana, de esas que dan al comedor, este ultimo con una mesa para cuatro personas, dos baños y dos habitaciones, una de las cuales supuestamente era la de huéspedes, la cual nunca habia usado, la cual nunca seria usada…el no recibía visitas de ningún tipo…sonrío con nostalgia al pensar en ello…movió la cabeza en señal negativa y se dirigió a su recamara a cumplir con lo que tenia planeado…al entrar lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la cama y sacarse los zapatos, iba a sacarse la polera, cuando de repente el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar…sin meditarlo mucho levanto el auricular…

¿Diga?- interrogo con su voz suave pero varonil…

¿Danny? – escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea…una voz que de inmediato pudo reconocer…

¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede?- interrogo de inmediato, si su madre le llamaba, era porque simplemente algo sucedía, o mas bien algo habia sucedido…

Oh Danny, de verdad siento molestarte…- escucho que le decía su madre entrecortadamente….

Dime que pasa…- el pelinegro se paso la mano por el cabello húmedo en señal de cansancio, la voz de su madre se escuchaba preocupada…

Se…se que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada Danny…

Mamá siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte…- le dijo con la voz firme…suspiro…tenia un mal presentimiento ante todo esto…

Gracias hijo- escucho que su madre suspiraba también…- realmente necesito tu ayuda en este momento…- se detuvo, pensando en lo que le diría…- recibimos una llamada hace dos días diciéndonos que nuestros amigos de la secundaria habían sufrido un accidente…y bueno…ellos murieron…- se escucho un leve sollozo…

Lo siento por eso…

Gracias, peor no es solo eso…

¿Qué mas?- inquirió, algo raro habían en todo esto…

E hijo de ellos acaba de quedar huérfano, y no hay nadie que le pueda cuidar…sus padre nos dejaron su custodia en caso de que les sucediera algo como eso, pero nosotros vivimos muy lejos de la ciudad en donde esta el pequeño, no poder viajar para allá, y tampoco podemos pedir que el chico venga para acá…- aspiro aire…- el viaje es muy largo, el cambio de ciudad seria muy brusco para el en estos momentos…así que recurrimos a ti…

¿A que te refieres?- interrogo, dándose una idea de adonde iba todo esto dirigido…

Que si no fuera por estas circunstancias no te pediría algo como esto…

¿Explícate?- exigió el pelinegro…

Tu vives en la misma ciudad y encontramos que lo mejor es que el pequeño viva contigo, mientras nosotros buscamos una solución a todo esto…- le dijo finalmente su madre…

¿¡Que!?- exclamo sin creer lo que su madre acababa de decirle…¿El? Cuidar de un niño…por favor…¿qué demonios pensaba su madre?

Por favor Danny, es todo lo que te pido, piensa en el pobre niño, no tiene a donde ir, no tiene nadie que le cuide, y si tu no vas en su busca lo llevaran a un Orfanato…- le dijo su madre con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas

¿Si no voy en su busca? ¿Ya dieron aviso?- inquirió con cierto enfado, adivinando la respuesta a sus preguntas…

Hablamos con la asistente social a cargo del pequeño, ella dijo que no habría ningún problema con que tu te lo llevaras y lo cuidaras en nuestro lugar, ya que eres mayor de edad y tiene un trabajo estable...

Pero es por eso mismo mamá…¡Demonios! Estudio, trabajo, no tengo tiempo para cuidar de alguien ¡¿Cómo piensas que lo haré?!- interrogo indignado y aburrido de todo esto…¿cómo podía pensar su madre que haría algo como eso?

Danny por favor se bueno, es solo por un tiempo…- le decía su madre, cuando de repente escucho que del otro lado de la línea alguien le quitaba el teléfono a su madre y lo tomaba para hablarle…reconoció de inmediato la voz de su hermana mayor…Jazz…

Danny por favor di que si…mamá esta muy sensible por lo del accidente de los Turner, al parecer de verdad eran muy buenos amigos…y yo no creo que sea conveniente que aquel niño viaje tantos kilómetros y que viva tan lejos de la ciudad que es su hogar…- escucho que le decía su hermana…"hogar" ¿Hace cuanto que no escuchaba esa palabra?…- ¿Aceptas o no?- interrogo la joven del otro lado de la línea con voz definitiva…

Estas bien…- le finalmente con la voz resignada…entrecerró los ojos y suspiro…

Gracias Danny…- le agradeció de todo corazón su hermana mayor- Ahora debes ir al servicio social de protección de menores a buscarlo…- dijo con la voz tranquila…

¿¿¡¡Que??!! ¿¡Ahora?!- exclamo sorprendido ante las nuevas palabras dichas por la pelirroja del otro lado de la línea telefónica…

si lo mejor es que sea lo antes posibles…- le dijo simplemente…

Esta bien…- realmente estaba resignado, ¿Para que molestarse mas en gritarle?…no la haría entrar en razón así…

Su nombre es Tim Turner, Timmy…- le informo su hermana con voz serena

No te preocupes, tu encárgate de ayudar a mamá y a papá, que yo me encargo del chico…- dijo Danny con voz cansada…se acaricio las sienes…

Gracias de verdad…

No hay de que…

Nos vemos…

Hasta pronto le respondió cansinamente el joven pelinegro…

Danny corto la llamada después de escuchar que su hermana hacia lo mismo del otro lado…colgó el auricular en su lugar…miro el reloj que estaba junto al teléfono…este marcaba las ocho de la noche…el cielo ya se habia oscurecido, podría verse la luna llena, peor como aun continuaba lloviendo aquello era imposible, esa lluvia que habia sido fuerte en la tarde, ahora parecía aun peor…no se habia detenido por nada del mundo, incluso ahora era aun mas intensa…

Lo mejor es ir ahora o nunca…- se dijo así mismo…- el ir nunca me entusiasma harto…- cerro los ojos y suspiro…- debo ir, o sino quien sabe que podría suceder…- se coloco nuevamente sus zapato y se puso de pie con la mirada un tanto oscurecida por el enfado…salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala, estando allí busco su abrigo y las llaves de su auto…normalmente nunca usaba su auto amenos que fuera estrictamente necesario, como los días de lluvia…como ese día…miro a su gata, la cual le miraba desde la cocina…- vuelvo enseguida Hecate, cuida la casa…- escucho como la gata parecía responderle con un maullido…

Luego de aquella pequeña despedida a su única acompañante salió de su departamento rumbo al ascensor, apretó en botón que decía "subterráneo/estacionamiento" al llegar al mencionado piso se dirigió a su auto, un bellísimo deportivo de color negro, entró en el, se acomodó y partió….por suerte su departamento se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad por lo cual el edificio del servicio de protección de menores no estaba no muy lejos…

La lluvia no cesaba, el cielo ennegrecido parecía que nunca mas volvería a mostrar el solo nuevamente…se escuchaba el incesante golpeteo de las gotas de agua en el techo del automóvil y en los vidrios, para suerte de Danny el trayecto fue medianamente corto, por lo cual en unos pocos minutos ya se encontraba frente al dichoso edificio…estaciono frente a este y salió a la lluvia, fue en ese momento cuando ya estuvo completamente fuera de su vehículo que deseo haber traído su paraguas…

Demonios…

La luz de los faroles de la calle le ilumino el camino a la entrada, abrió las puertas y se encontró con un vestíbulo ricamente iluminado y de un pulcro color blanco, como los hospitales…al solo pensar en esa palabra tembló levemente…

//Odio los hospitales…//

Vio a un sin numero de personas que iban y venían y por supuesto la infaltable señora detrás del mesón en el cual podio leerse claramente "consultas"…Danny se acerco al ya mencionado mesón con paso lento y pausado, de todas maneras, no habia nada ni nadie que le presionara ¿cierto?…tocó su cabello mojado y con un movimiento suave lo peino hacia un lado para que no le molestara, lo cual le hizo parecer aun mas lindo…él pudo sentir claramente como unas cuantas personas posaban sus ojos en el y bueno eso era de esperarse, desde pequeño habia tenido algo que atraía a las personas, siempre habia llamado la atención y ahora mas aun con el hecho de que era mayor y mas maduro eso habia provocado un efecto realmente positivo en su cuerpo, el cual ahora era esbelto y alto, de piel bastante pálida, y de bellos y brillantes ojos color cielo y sin olvidar esa aura de misterio que siempre le acompañaba a todos lados…

Disculpe…- dijo llamando la atención de la señora detrás del mesón, la cual al verle sonrió de inmediato, esa era una de las ventajas de ser atractivo…sonrío para si mismo…- Vengo a buscar a un chico, mis padres hablaron con la asistente social, así que yo seré su tutor…- dijo sin dejar de sonreír…

Entiendo….¿Cuál es su nombre joven?

Daniel Fentom…- la mujer comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, mirando atentamente la pantalla frente a sus ojos…

Viene por el chico Turner…- la voz de la mujer se entristeció…- pobre preciosos pequeño…fue una completa tragedia…

Lo se…

Llamare a la Señorita Walker para que le de toda la información….- dijo levantando el auricular de un teléfono que Danny antes no habia visto…y pudo ver como la señora comenzaba a marcar un numero…

¿Señorita Walker?- interrogó el pelinegro, la mujer le sonrío y le dijo tapando el auricular….

Es la asistente social a cargo del caso Turner- le dijo condescendientemente… - ¿Aló? ¿Podría comunicarme con Alexandra Walker?, si el nuevo tutor del chico Turner acaba de llegar…- luego de esas palabras un silencio que tan solo puso nervioso a Danny, la mujer parecía escuchar con mucha atención lo que le decía alguien del otro lado de la línea telefónica…- esta bien, yo se lo comunico….- la mujer corto para luego mirar al joven frente a ella…- Señor Fentom, la Señorita Walker le espera en su oficina, esta en el cuarto piso, la numero 13…

Gracias…- dijo comenzando a irse…

No hay de que, que tenga un buen día…- escucho Danny que le decía antes de perderse dentro del pasillo, en cuestión de pocos minutos estaba ya frente a la puerta que llevaba un placa con el numero 13 y otra placa un poco mas abajo, en la cual se podía leer claramente…

"Alexandra Walker asistente social.

Casos especiales…"

Danny suspiro cansinamente , para luego llamar a la puerta…

Pase…- se escucho que le respondía una voz femenina…el pelinegro abrió la puerta y entró…- Buenas…- le dijo una mujer de unos 28 años extendiendo su mano hacia Danny, este cerró la puerta a su espalda y se acerco al escritorio, apretando la mano que la mujer le extendía…- Soy Alexandra Walker, encargada del caso de Timmy- dijo ella indicándole al pelinegro que se sentara en una de las sillas frente a ella…este así lo hizo, fue en ese movimiento que Danny aprovecho para analizar a la enigmática mujer que tenia en frente…llevaba el cabello castaño largo amarrado en una trenza por sobre el hombro, tenia unos calculadores ojos verde ocultos tras los cristales de unas lentes de marco azul…vestía un traje de blusa negra y unos pantalones de tela a juego, ella sonrío…- Usted debe ser…- reviso unos papeles que tenia en la superficie de su escritorio…- Daniel Fentom ¿Cierto?

Si…- le respondió él…

Recibí una llamada de sus padre desde Amityville diciéndome que usted tomaría la custodia del pequeño, cuando ellos me dijeron eso…- le sonrío…- le seré sincera, no tenia mucha confianza en el hecho de que un joven universitario le cuidara, así que me disculpara, peor le investigue un poco…

No se preocupe, usted hacia su trabajo

Usted lo ha dicho…- reviso nuevamente unos papeles…- sinceramente quede bastante sorprendida al ver sus archivos, usted es un joven modelo…

Muchas gracias…- sonrío, la mujer frente a el, le daba cierta confianza…

Pues no encontré nada que pudiera ser malo en sus archivos, lo único que llamo mi atención…- dijo deteniéndose un momento, Danny suspiro, sabia perfectamente que acontecimiento de su vida era el mas enigmático…- fue el hecho de que cuando tenia 17 años, finalizando la secundaria estuvo en el hospital casi un mes, y luego de eso termino sus estudios y se mudo a Dimsdale…

Tube un accidente….- le dijo de manera cortante…La pelicastaña enarco una ceja…

Después de investigarlo llegue a la conclusión de que si Timmy se fuera con usted, estaría en perfectas condiciones…pero…- ella junto sus manos debajo del mentón, poniéndose sumamente seria…- ¿Usted cree poder con todo esto?…- Vio que Danny abría la boca para hablar…- Sea sincero…- él cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos…

Realmente la idea no me entusiasma en absoluto, pero como usted dijo, no tendré mayores problemas en cuidarlo, solo tendré que distribuir bien mi tiempo….además esto lo hago como un favor a mi familia…

Entiendo….- dijo ella comprensivamente, medito un momento sus palabras…- No le veo mayor problema y si es que llegara a tenerlo, usted podría comunicarse conmigo, sin olvidar el hecho que le visitare mínimo una vez al mes, usted sabe, para ver como van las cosas…

De acuerdo…- dijo Danny decidido…

Ahora tiene que firmar los papeles de custodia y podrá llevarse al chico esta misma noche…

Muchas gracias…

No hay de que…- le dijo ella, extendiéndole un sin numero de papeles legales que necesitaban de la firma del pelinegro, y este con toda la paciencia del mundo de dispuso a firmarlos todos…- Bueno creo que todo el papeleo esta listo…- dijo ella revisando bien cada firma, de cada papel, para asegurarse que no se paso nada por alto, luego al ver que nada faltaba, guardo todos los papeles en una carpeta y esta en un cajón de su escritorio…- Ahora me encuentro con el deber de contarle un poco sobre Timmy antes de que vaya en su búsqueda…

Por supuesto…- Danny sonrío, la mujer frente a él sabia perfectamente que es lo que hacia…y además era simpática…

Los padre de Timmy tuvieron un accidente hace una semana atrás, estuvieron durante 5 días hospitalizados de gravedad, y bueno, como quizás sabrás, ellos fallecieron hace dos días atrás, dejando a su único hijo, completamente solo en el mundo…El Señor y la Señora Turner dejaron un testamento en el cual, en caso de que les sucediera algo la custodia de su pequeño hijo iría a para a sus dos mejores amigos…El Señor y la Señora Fentom…y tal como allí se marco, se llevo a cabo…- se detuvo un segundo analizando sus palabras…- pero sucedió un pequeño problema, ellos viven en otra ciudad…

Amityville….- le completo Danny

Exacto, un lugar demasiado lejos de aquí…y según la sicóloga infantil, cambiar de ciudad a un pequeño como Timmy seria demasiado abrupto, lo cual podría causarle una serie de traumas, y eso es lo que primordialmente queremos evitar…

Entiendo, entonces mis padre recordaron que yo estoy viviendo aquí…

Exacto…ellos mencionaron que tenían un hijo mayor de edad, bien establecido y soltero lo suficientemente responsables como para cuidar de Timmy…

Mmm…

Usted era el único Fentom lo suficientemente cerca del hogar de Timmy, su madre me dijo que le avisaría de esto…

Si, ella lo hizo…

Y Bueno, aquí estamos…

Usted lo ha dicho…

Ya que quedaron todos los puntos bien claros, lo mejor es ir a ver al pequeño, el pobre estaba bastante mal cuando llego, pero ahora esta un poco mas calmado…

¿Por qué?

Cuando ocurrió el accidente de sus padres, el día anterior habia sido su cumpleaños…- dijo la pelicastaña poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta…Danny le imito y se acerco a ella…

¿Cuántos años cumplió?

16…

Bueno, eso era algo que Danny simplemente no se esperaba, por la connotación de la conversación, y de la forma en la cual hablaban del chico Turner el penso que seria un pequeño, de no mas de 10 años…pero que equivocado habia estado…y ahora resulta que tendría que lidiar con un adolescente, cuando el mismo hace poco habia dejado la adolescencia…

//Demonios…//- fue lo único que pudo pensar en esas circunstancias…

Alexandra le guío por el pasillo hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta cercana, estando allí, ella miró a Danny…

Hay que tener algo de cuidado, el pobre esta muy susceptible a cualquier cosa…

Luego de esas palabras, y del asentimiento de parte del pelinegro, ella llevo su mano al cerrojo y abrió la puerta…

Un chico de cabello castaño recostado en un sofá de color blanco, la habitación o mas bien la sala en donde se encontraba estaba compuesta por un televisor, una mesita y el mismo sofá en donde estaba descansando, las blancas paredes impecables le ponían nervioso, le recordaban el hospital, era por esa razón que tenia los ojos cerrados, intentando olvidar los malos recuerdos que la habitación blanca le traia…

Cariño ¿Te sientes bien?- interrogo una voz femenina, después de un puff un hada de cabello rosado apareció flotando por sobre la cabeza del chico, el cual aun no quería abrir sus ojos…

No Wanda, no me siento bien, como podría sentirme bien…- el muchacho abrió los ojos tan solo para ver el blanco techo sobre su cabeza, el hada rosada vio como aquellos bellos ojos celestes antes alegres se llenaban de lagrimas…

No llores cariño, todo estará bien- la hada hizo aparecer un pañuelo rosado el cual le extendió al chico, este se sentó en el sofá recibiendo el pañuelo que su madrina le entregaba…

Wanda no se que voy a hacer, no lo se…- mas lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro

El chico de cabello castaño era lindo, por no decir adorable, no muy alto para un joven de su edad, de piel relativamente clara, cuerpo delgado y un tanto delicado, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una polera de color rosado, y sobre su suave cabello café su inseparable gorra rosada, aquella que habia sido el primer regalo que le habían dado sus padre hacia su persona…se llevo las manos al rostro intentando detener las lagrimas que querían continuar cayendo de su bellos ojos celestes….- ¿Qué va a suceder conmigo?- dijo temblando levemente, el hada rosada hizo un movimiento de varita, e hizo aparecer una frazada de color rosado sobre los hombros temblorosos de su ahijado…- ¿¿¡¡Y si me envían a un orfanato!!?? ¿¿Qué haré??…- el levantó el rostro mirando a su hada madrina, sus ojos se veían tan tristes y desesperanzados…

Algo sucederá querido, no te preocupes…- ella le abrazo en su forma humana para así darle un poco de calor maternal, algo que en esos momentos le hacia demasiada falta al chico…- No dijo la Señorita Walker que te ayudaría…- le dijo secándole las lagrimas…- confía en ella…- Wanda le sonrío…

Esta bien, si tu lo dices…- el chico le sonrío con cierta nostalgia…- ¿ Y Cosmo?

Esta buscando a Philippe…

¿Sele perdió de nuevo?

Eso parece…- dijo el hada pelirrosada sonriendo…

Wanda…- se escucho que le decía el chico

Dime

Deseo unas pastillas para dormir y un vaso de agua

Su hada madrina le miro con cierta duda, para luego hacer aparecer lo que el chico habia pedido con un solo movimiento de varita…

¿Estas seguro?

Si, tengo ganas de dormir, llevo casi un día entero sin hacerlo…- le dijo el pelicastaño llevándose a la boca las dos pastillas, para luego pasarlas con el agua…el efecto no tardo mucho en llegar, el ojiceleste comenzó lentamente a sentir los párpados pesados hasta que estos se cerraron por completo y el chico cayo recostado hacia un lado en el sofá, la hada le miro con el rostro cruzado por la preocupación…

Espero de verdad que ocurra un milagro…- murmuro para si observando el rostro ahora relajado de su ahijado…

De repente escucho un ruido proveniente del pasillo, para luego escuchar y ver como la puerta de aquella sala de abría, la hada pelirrosada desapareció tras un puff y con ella hizo desaparecer toda huella del medicamento que Timmy habia tomado para poder dormir…

Oh, esta dormido…- murmuro Alexandra al acercarse y ver al formulario durmiente que era el chico de cabello castaño…- El es Timmy…- dijo en un susurro al pelinegro, haciéndole pasar- A estado aquí desde el accidente, debe sentirse bastante solo…- escuchaba Danny que le decía la asistente social…pero él sinceramente no la estaba tomando en cuenta para nada, todos sus sentidos observaban a aquel chico que dormía en ese sofá, parecía la visión de un ángel, el cabello castaño le cubrió un poco su rostro, parpadeo varias veces analizando aquella preciosa imagen…nunca habia visto a un chico que fuera tan…tan…tan…

// ¡¡Espera un segundo!! ¡¡¡Deja de pensar cosas raras//- se regaño mentalmente, pero a pesar de ello no podía despegar la mirada del chico durmiente, de repente cayo en la cuenta de que oía un murmullo lejano…tristemente descubrió que la asistente social le estaba hablando, y él, tan metido en su cabeza mirando al chico que parecía ángel ni se habia percatado de ello…- Disculpe, ¿Qué decía?

Le pregunte si quería que le despertara- le dijo ella mirándole con interrogación…

No, no se preocupe, lo mejor creo yo será que le dejemos dormir…- opino Danny, esta vez prestándole atención a la mujer…

Tiene razón…

El pelinegro se acerco al sofá y tomo en brazos al mas pequeño, al cual sintió bastante liviano para la edad que se supone que tenia, uno de sus brazos rodeaba los hombros del pequeño y el otro le sujetaba por las rodillas…lo envolvió bien en la frazada rosada que llevaba, y estando allí, entre sus brazos, pudo sentir lo frágil y cálido que se sentía ese pequeño cuerpo…

le ayudo…- dijo la mujer de cabello castaño cargando la maleta con las cosas mas importantes de Timmy, acompañando al pelinegro de regreso a su automóvil, al llegar allí Danny sentó al pelicastaño en el asiento del copiloto el cual reclino levemente hacia atrás para que no fuera tan incomodo el viaje, cerro la puerta y luego miro a la mujer la cual ya habia guardado la maleta en el asiento trasero del vehículo, esta le sonrío…- Espero que no tenga problemas…- le dijo esta estrechando la mano del pelinegro…- Ante cualquier cosa puede llamarme a este numero…- le entrego una tarjeta…

Gracias Señorita Walker…

Como estaremos en contacto, puede llamarme Alex….

Entonces usted llámeme Danny

Bueno, entonces nos veremos Danny…

Ambos habían quedado entera y completamente mojados a causa de la lluvia que no se habia detenido en ningún momento…Danny se despidió de Alex, se subió al auto y partió rumbo a su hogar, el cual ahora también seria el del chico que aun dormía plácidamente a su lado…miro su reloj de muñeca, este marcaba casi las diez de la noche, suspiro, no penso que tardaría tanto…

//El tiempo paso bastante rápido…//- fue lo que penso el joven pelinegro …

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos llego al estacionamiento de su edificio, bajo del auto y dio la vuelta, rumbo al asiento del copiloto, lugar en donde aun descansaba tiernamente el adolescente chico de adorable gorra rosada, una vez allí tomó al mencionado joven en sus brazos, sujetándole desde la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas, cerro la puerta del auto con el pie y se dirigió a paso tranquilo rumbo al ascensor, haciendo uso de toda su fantástica habilidad para hacer equilibrio, logro marcar el botón de su piso sin soltar un segundo el cuerpo que con tanto cuidado cargaba entre sus brazos…

Sin ningún mayor contratiempo llego a su departamento, una vez dentro de este, no tubo de otra mas que dirigirse a su recamara, allí recostó al joven pelicastaño en su propia cama, ya que no habia tenido mucho tiempo que digamos como para preparar la habitación de huéspedes, de hecho tendría que preocuparse de eso mañana, observo detenidamente al adolescente, para luego suspirar, le quito los zapatos y dejo la gorra rosada en la mesita del velador, luego se dirigió a su armario, saco ropa seca y una frazada, para luego, con la ropa en la mano cubrir al joven con la frazada…al finalizar de cobijarle se dirigió al baño, lo que mas necesitaba en esos momentos era tomar una exquisita ducha, para luego dormir…y lo malo de todo esto, es que no podría dormir en su propia cama esta noche, el sofá de la sala le estaba esperando…suspiro al pensar en su panorama…

Luego de introducirse en el baño, encendió la ducha, se deshizo de su ropa mojada, la cual dejo a un lado en el suelo, mañana se encargaría de ella…una vez dentro de la ducha, dejo que el agua caliente acariciara su cuerpo, el cual de inmediato sintió el cambio de temperatura, la ropa mojada estaba realmente helada…mientras dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo en una suave caricia, mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, y el mas importante de ellos se hizo presente en su cabeza de forma abrupta y ruidosa…

//Nada será igual de ahora en adelante…//

Poco a poco el chico de cabello castaño comenzó a removerse en aquella cama ajena, sus ojos celeste lentamente comenzaron a abrirse, con tranquilidad se llevo la mano a la frente, acariciándosela…

¿Wanda?…- llamo débilmente, para luego escuchar un leve puff, el cual indicaba la aparición inequívoca de su madrina mágica…

Ya despertaste…

Si

No lo preguntaba, lo estaba asegurando…- el chico abrió sus ojos por completo, cayendo en la cuenta de que ya no estaba en aquella pulcra y blanca sala del edificio del servicio social…

¿Dónde estoy?- interrogo observando cada detalle de aquella misteriosa habitación en la cual se encontraba, la cama era realmente hermosa, pudo ver un escritorio de caoba acomodado en la pared frente a la cama, sobre este un ordenador portátil, a un lado del escritorio una estantería con libros, junto a este un armario también de caoba, una puerta que sin lugar a dudas llevaba al baño, unas bellísimas mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, en una de ella encontró su gorra rosada, quien quiera que fuera dueño de esa casa era alguien baste ordenado, el pelicastaño pudo notar un ventanal que daba a un balcón y un elegante baúl a los pies de la cama…miro a su madrina de cabello rosada…

Al parecer esta es la casa de…tu nuevo tutor…- dijo ella con miedo a la reacción que podría tener el adolescente respecto a las ultimas tres palabras dichas…

¡¿Tutor?! ¿¡Mi nuevo tutor!?…- exclamó sin levantar mucho la voz, con temor de llamar la atención del dueño de la casa…

Eso parece…

¡¡¡Demonios!!!- el chico de la gorra rosada frunció el ceño ante la revelación nada divertida que habia hecho su madrina…

Por que te pones así, ¿acaso el conoces?

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!?…¡¡No!!- dijo mirando enfadado a la hada pelirrosada…

No seas así…él te trajo hasta aquí, te cobijo, y mas encima ahora cuidara de ti…eres su nueva responsabilidad…

¡¿él?! ¿¡Es un hombre!?- el chico no se fiaba mucho de todo esto…y eso lo podía ver claramente su madrina..

Si la Señorita Walker le dejo traerte es porque confío en él…- le dijo sabiamente la mujer de cabello rosado, Timmy le miro, ella tenia razón…

No lo se…- pero no terminaba de confiar por completo en todo esto…el enfado anterior habia quedado olvidado por completo…

Vamos no seas infantil…¡¡Ve!!- le dijo la hada, moviendo su varita, para así secar todo lo que pudiera aun estar un poco mojado, ropa, cabello…

Esta bien…

El chico de cabello castaño y ojos celeste, se puso de pie, miro a su hada madrina y salió de la habitación con pasos lentos, analizando y conociendo cada rincón, grabando todo en su memoria, se encontró con una habitación completamente vacía y un baño, continuo su camino pausadamente a través del pasillo, llegando al fin a la sala, pudo ver allí un enorme y cómodo sofá frente a un televisor de pantalla plana, el cual se encontraba encendido, vio el comedor, con la mesa y sillas de caoba…

Al fin despiertas…- escucho una voz, que le sorprendió, Timmy no se habia percatado de la presencia de nadie, miro hacia la cocina, de esas de estilo americano (con ese mesón que da hacia el comedor) en esta se encontró a un hombre de cabello negro, el cual a los ojos de Timmy se veía bastante joven, por no decir demasiado joven…el de la gorra rosada analizo al otro de pies a cabeza, el pelinegro era mucho mas alto que el, le sobrepasaba pro casi dos cabezas de altura, tenia los ojos de un bello color celeste, vestía un pijama simple, o sea un polera negra unos pantalones a juego, parecía recién levantado…fue en esas circunstancias que cayo en la cuenta de la hora y del hecho de que las únicas personas en toda la casa eran ellos dos…el reloj marcaba recién las ocho de la mañana, miro hacia la ventana mas cercan, y pudo notar que el cielo estaba levemente de color gris, como si las nubes de lluvia de los días anteriores quisieran disiparse, aunque a pesar de ello, parecía caer una leve llovizna…- espero que hallas dormido bien- le dijo amablemente el de cabello negro dejando sobre el mesón un plato con unas tostadas con huevo y un vaso con jugo…

Bien…gracias…- dijo sentándose en un banco frente al mesón…

Mucho gusto…yo soy Daniel Fentom, Danny me es mas cómodo, tu nuevo tutor…- le dijo con una sonrisa cálida…

//¡¡Mi nuevo tutor!!…es…es muy diferente a lo que yo me imaginaba…¡¡¡es joven!!!//- Danny sonrío, al parecer habia sorprendido al pobre chico…- Yo…mi nombre es Timmy…

Lo se…Timmy Turner…- dijo sentándose frente al pelicastaño, comiendo su respectivo desayuno…- espero que no te halla asustado mucho amanecer aquí…

No…tan solo me sorprendió…- dijo un tanto tímido, por alguna extraña razón, Danny expelía una aura de seguridad y calma que tan solo le ponía un poco nervioso…

Que bueno…- el pelinegro le miro, era su turno de analizar a su interlocutor…- yo soy nuevo en esto de vivir con alguien que no sea Hecate…

¿Hecate?- interrogo el mas joven…

Mi gata…- se detuvo un segundo…- Así que la habitación de huéspedes, esta un tanto….vacía…de hecho se supone que esa habitación será la tuya, como no la tenia lista tuviste que dormir en la mía…- al decir esas palabras el mas joven se sonrojo levemente, sonrojo que para su suerte, Danny no notó…- así que yo dormí en el sofá…

¿¡Y como llegue aquí!?- interrogo el pelicastaño con cierta rudeza, la calma de Danny le desesperaba un poco…

Pues anoche recibí una llamada y fui a buscarte, estabas durmiendo cuando te traje…

Ah…- Timmy le miro de reojo…mientras que Danny recogió los platos, los lavo y se dirigió a la sala, recogió todo lo que estaba tirado allí, todo esto hecho ante la atenta mirada inquisidora del joven de la gorra rosada…

Sugiero que tomes un baño, iremos a comprar algunas cosas que estoy seguro te harán falta…hay toallas limpias en el armario y deje tu maleta en la vacía recamara de huéspedes…

Luego de esas palabras, se retiro rumbo a su respectiva habitación, lo mas probable a lavarse, arreglarse y vestirse…

Ves que es una buena persona- dijo Wanda apareciendo frente al chico de la gorra rosada, mientas que junto a ella, hacia por fin, acto de presencia, Cosmo…

No se ve malo…- dijo el peliverde mientras abrazaba una moneda

Veo que regresaste…- le dijo Timmy enarcando una ceja…

¡Si! Encontré a Phillippe…

Así veo…- dijo el pelicastaño mientras se dirigía a la que seria su nueva habitación, en aquel lugar que indudablemente seria su nueva casa…

Al llegar a la habitación en cuestión, la analizo detenidamente notando que de hecho no estaba tan vacía…solo había una triste cama y un armario...el ojicesleste tan solo suspiro para luego mirar a sus padrinos mágicos…

Todo estará bien…- le dijo su madrina pelirrosada sabiendo mas o menos que es lo que podría estar pensando en esos momentos, y de hecho no se había equivocado…

Deseo que toda mi ropa y cosas, las pocas que traje, queden perfectamente guardadas en el armario…- dijo con la voz un tanto cansada, para luego ver como sus padrinos elevaban las varitas para cumplir de inmediato su deseo…

Deberías hacer lo que te dijo Danny- le informo su pelirrosada madrina…al joven adolescente de cabello castaño aun le dificultaba asimilar aquel nuevo nombre…

//Danny…Danny…//

Y cumpliendo con lo dicho por el pelinegro y luego recalcado por su madrina, tomó una muda de ropa y se interno en el baño, estando una vez allí, se ducho, vistió y arreglo, estaba terminado de acomodar su gorra rosada sobre su cabeza, cuando sintió unos suaves golpes en la puerta…

¿Estas listo?...- escucho que le susurro Danny del otro lado de la puerta…

Timmy suspiro y abrió la puerta del baño, al hacerlo algo extraño sucedió, fue como si los dos se hubieran quedado completamente maravillados con la imagen del otro…¿Acaso era eso posible?

Realmente ninguno de los dos cabía en su sorpresa, Danny vestía una polera de manga larga color azul marino, el cual convidaba a la perfección con sus ojos celestes, y unos pantalones negros…Mientras que nuestro pequeño Timmy llevaba también una polera de manga larga, pero de color rojo sangre y unos jeans algo desgastado en las rodillas, y por supuesto, descansando sobre su cabeza, su inseparable gorra rosada…ambos se miraron, como analizándose, Danny fue el primero en tonar el sepulcral silencio, desvió la mirada y hablo…

¿Nos vamos?

Si…

El pelinegro tomo las llaves de su auto y su elegante abrigo negro, Timmy mientras tanto se coloco solamente un poleron negro, al parece no había traído mas ropa abrigada…

Ambos se subieron al auto del mayor, para luego parir rumbo a las tiendas comerciales, iban a necesitar unas cuantas cosas que de seguro el pelicastaño iba a necesitar…

Fin del capitulo uno…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos: "Días de sol: convivencia"

El sol comenzaba a asomarse lo cual indicaba claramente que estaba ya amaneciendo en Dimmsdale, hoy se cumplían dos días desde la llegada del joven Turner a la casa de Danny Fentom, y bueno, las cosas hasta ahora van perfectamente, habían comprado unas cuantas cosas que el pelicastaño podría necesitar, un escritorio y un ordenador par ala entretención de este, unas lámparas para alumbrar la oscuridad de aquella recamara y una estantería para poder dejar los libros y adornos, algo de ropa y zapatos, todo guardado meticulosamente en el armario que allí había, y sino, en el baúl que estaba a los pies de la cama, la cual era una bellísima cama de caoba con unos doseles al mas puro estilo medieval… todo esto planeado perfectamente para el bienestar del nuevo compañero de departamento de Danny…  
El cual comenzaba poco a poco a abrir sus ojos celestes, cuando estuvo al fin en sus cinco sentidos pudo escuchar claramente ruido proveniente de la cocina…

- ¿A que hora se levanta?...- cuestiono el de ojos celestes al aire

- Siempre esta despierto antes que tu…- le respondió su madrina de cabello rosado mirando a su ahijado el cual comenzaba a vestirse desganadamente

- No puedo entender esa fijación que tienen algunos por levantarse temprano

- Quizás tiene cosas que hacer…o quizás simplemente no es un flojo como tu

- Graciosa…- le dijo mirándola un tanto enfadado, había terminado de vestirse…

- Además hoy es domingo… ¿Quién se levanta a esta hora un domingo?- opino también el hada peliverde, apoyando en parte a lo dicho por el adolescente…

- Vez, hasta Cosmo me apoya…

Tras vestirse y lavarse se dirigí a paso tranquilo a la cocina, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, al llegar al mencionado lugar encontró a Danny, vestido impecablemente con una camisa negra de la cual llevaba desabrochados los dos primeros botones, y a juego unos pantalones de tela del mismo color, estaba hablando por celular mientras cocinaba un poco de tocino en una sartén…Mientras el pelinegro hacia eso Timmy decidió sentarse frente al mesón de la cocina, observándole moverse impecablemente dentro de esta, hablando y cocinando a la vez, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello…

- Mire el cambio en el horario será de lo mas conveniente, le aseguro que el rendimiento se optimizara…- decía mientras le entregaba su plato servido al menor de gorra rosada, el cual comenzó a comer sin dejar de observar al mayo…- No se preocupes todo estará en su escritorio el unes en la mañana sin falta…- se escucho una suave risa salir de entre los labios del pelinegro…- gracias, lo se…Hasta pronto…- Danny colgó el celular y lo dejo a un lado del mesón para que no molestara, luego miro al chico que no había despegado su mirada celeste de el…- Buenos días…

- Buenos…- fue todo lo que salio de la boca del menor…Timmy no dejaba de analizar con la mirada a aquel inquietante joven…el pobre adolescente tenia un sin numero de dudas que lo mas probable es que su nuevo tutor seria capaz de responder, pero tenia miedo a preguntar… ¿Cómo es que había terminado bajo la custodia de él?...¿Que es lo que hacia? ¿En que trabajaba? ¿o estudiaba?...parecía tener bastante dinero como para darse el lujo de cuidar de un adolescente huérfano…Hasta ahora no habían discutido sobre nada, de hecho el pelinegro le había dado su espacio al chico, para que no se sintiera tan presionado por el nuevo medio ambiente…aunque el solo hecho de no haber discutido sobre nada intrigaba a sobremanera el chico de la gorra rosada…además sumado a todo lo extraño y misterioso que parecía ser su nuevo tutor, tenia aquellas fotografías…¿Quiénes eran aquellos en las fotos? Lo curioso es que en toda la casa parecían haber solo fotografías de ellos…en una ocasión Timmy había tenido la oportunidad de ver detenidamente una de ellas, en especifico aquella que se encontraba en la sala, cerca de una estantería llena de libros…en aquella fotografía se podían ver a un Danny de unos 14 años con una chica gótica a su derecha, sonriendo ampliamente con los labios pintados de morado y a su izquierda un chico moreno que llevaba una peculiar gorra roja…los tres se veían tan alegres, tan despreocupados de la vida…¿Quiénes era aquellos que acompañan a Danny en todas y cada una de las fotografías? Timmy frunció el ceño ante su falta de valor para poder preguntar todo aquello…

- ¿No te gusto algo?...- interrogo el pelinegro notando la mirada del joven de gorra rosada…

- No, no es eso…estaba pensando nada mas…

- Ah…- Danny termino su desayuno y dejo el plato a un lado, luego cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho mirando al adolescente sentado frente a el…- Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar…

- //Auch…aquí es donde empiezan los problemas…// ¿De que?...- interrogo el menor un tanto a la defensiva…

- Es alo de lo cual no quería hablar aun, pero no es bueno dejar las cosas al aire…lo que me preocupa es la escuela…- dijo con voz firme notando el rostro de disgusto que había puesto el castaño ante la ultima palabra

- No...aun no quiero volver…- Timmy agacho la mirada, la sola idea de enfrentar todas esas miradas sobre él, las preguntas incomodas, la pena en los ojos d e los demás, esas palabras de "Te entendemos"…

- Pero es que tienes que hacerlo tarde o temprano, ya faltaste una semana…seguir faltando no es bueno para ti, ni para nadie…

- ¡¡¡Será bueno para ti entonces!!! ¡¡Así no me tienes en el departamento rondando!! ¡¡Yo no quiero regresar aun!!- exclamo poniéndose de pie abruptamente…

- Mientras mas días pasen, mas difícil será adaptarse de nuevo, sentirás que estas fuera de lugar, imaginándote que podrían estar pensando las personas a tu alrededor…- le dijo Danny sin perder su perturbadora calma…

- ¡¡No lo haré!! ¡¡Necesito más tiempo para pensar!!- le grito el mas joven desesperándose ante la carencia de expresión en el rostro del mayor…

- Cálmate...perder el control no sirve de nada…- le susurro el pelinegro intentando calmarle

- Pero…pero…- Timmy agacho la mirada, sus ojos celestes observando la lisa superficie del piso...- Yo…necesito aire…voy a salir…- dijo…

- Esta bien…- el pelinegro no tenia porque intentar detenerle, el sabia perfectamente como se sentía Timmy…

Escucho el abrir y cerrar de la puerta del departamento, el adolescente ya había salido…Danny no pudo hacer otra cosa que cruzarse de brazos y suspirar con algo de cansancio, lavo los paltos, los seco y los guardo en sus respectivo lugares…tras hacer eso se dirigió a la sala, una vez allí se sentó en el sofá mirando aquella fotografía, sonriendo con nostalgia…sintió algo peludo acariciar su mano…

- Hola Hecate… al parecer lo arruine todo…- dijo acariciando el pelaje negro…- ¿Lo crees?- la gata le maulló, un suspiro de escapo de los labios del joven una vez mas…

Timmy caminaba por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, pasando por todos aquellos lugares que en el pasado habia conocido y disfrutado con todo su corazón…sin siquiera pensarlo, sus pies le llevaron a aquel lugar que con toda su alma extrañaba, su antigua casa…se sorprendió al momento de estar allí frente a aquel lugar…allí estaba la casa, exactamente igual a como habia estado siempre en el pasado…sin nada diferente, incluso, por un inocente segundo penso que la puerta se abriría y por ella aparecería su madre anunciando que habia cocinado algo exquisito para el almuerzo…escucharía a su padre saliendo de cualquier parte diciendo cuanto odiaba a los vecinos y todo eso…

- Yo creo que no debiste gritarle…- le dijo suavemente Wanda transformada en un pajarito rosado, allí posada en el hombro derecho del adolescente de ojos celestes…

- Lo se…pero es que no entiende…

- Pero el tiene razón, deberías volver a la escuela…

- Es que se que va a doler…y mucho…- dijo sintiendo como los ojos comenzaban a arderle…estaba apunto de llorar de tristeza…¿Cómo el destino podía ser tan cruel?…¿Cómo podía arrebatarle a sus padre tan abruptamente?…aun dolía…y mucho…tanto como si hubiera ocurrido tan solo hace unos instante atrás…a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días desde el accidente…desde aquella fatídica noticia…

- Todas las cosas duelen…en mayor o menor medida querido…- le dijo Wanda sabiamente, intentando reconfortarle un poco…

- Como el amor…- dijo Cosmo sorprendiendo a los otros dos por sus palabras…este también se encontraba transformado en un pajarito, pero de color verdes, posado en el hombro izquierdo de su ahijado…miro a ambos como si sus palabras fueran extremadamente definitivas…- No sabe los que duele estar casado con ella…- dijo apuntando a la pelirrosada…el pelicastaño rió ante estas palabras…

- Ustedes realmente me alegran el día…- murmuro…

- Lo sabemos…- le respondió Cosmo inflando el pecho de orgullo…

- ¿¿Timmy?? ¿Eres tu?- al escuchar una voz pronunciando su nombre, todos los nervios de su cuerpo se tensaron…sus padrinos desaparecieron tras un pequeño puff, el pelicastaño no quería voltear a ver de quien le trataba, como bien le habia dicho a Danny, no se sentía preparado para hablar con nadie…pero ahora el destino el ponía esto en su camino, lo cual significaba que era ahora o nunca…suspiro resignado meditando sobre su desdichada suerte y se volteo lentamente…sus ojos celestes se abrieron en sorpresa al ver quien estaba allí…ahora de pie frente a el…

- ¿Ches…ter?…- interrogo sorprendido al ver que quien le miraba no era otro que su rubio amigo…

- Pensamos que no volverías…- le dijo mientras le abrazaba cálidamente…

El rubio amigo de Timmy era un poco mas alto que el…llevaba su cabello con el mismo corte que siempre habia usado, solo que con la diferencia de que ahora estaba algo mas largo, con el cuerpo un poco mas fuerte que el del castaño, poseedor de una brillante y bella sonrisa, pues tras tantos años de aparatos dentales el resultado habia sido simplemente maravilloso…vestía en esos momento unos jeans algo desgastados, pero siempre parte de ese estilo único que poseía, una polera de color negro y una chaqueta azul…

- Yo…- Timmy iba a decir algo, Chester pudo notar claramente que algo no estaba bien, las palabras no querían salir de los labios del mas bajo…como si le costara decir, lo que sea que quisiera decir…

- No importa si no quieres hablar…cuando estés listo lo harás…- dijo de forma seria poniendo su mano sobre le hombro del chico ojiceleste, este le miro estupefacto ante aquella actitud madura y seria ¿Cuánto podía cambiar una persona en tan poco tiempo?

- Gra…gracias…- dijo de forma entrecortada, aun no podía salir de su sorpresa…si amigo realmente a veces podía actuar de una forma tan madura…

- Realmente te echamos de menos Timmy…

- ¿Echamos?

- Si…AJ y yo…

- Ah…- suspiro entendiendo…realmente sus amigos el habían extrañado…exactamente como el también habia hecho…

- De hecho iba camino a su casa…- le dijo el rubio sujetándole de la muñeca y comenzando a caminar…- vamos estará muy feliz de verte…- dijo guiando al pelicastaño rumbo a la casa del moreno amigo de ambos…

- Eh…yo…- intentó decir el de la gorra rosada...

- No digas nada…vamos…

Timmy no pudo negarse ante la insistencia y entusiasmo de su rubio amigo, así que tragándose sus palabras y su inseguridad le siguió…fue así que en cuestión de unos poco minutos ambos ya se encontraban de pie frente a al puerta de la casa de AJ…no tuvieron si quiera que tocar, pues en el preciso momento que se habían detenido, la puerta se abrió y salió el moreno, el cual de inmediato abrazo al pelicastaño, al parecer les habia visto llegar a través de las innumerables cámaras que poseía en el jardín delantero…aquellas que estaban escondidas…

- Timmy estas bien…

- Si…- fue lo único que pudo responder el pelicastaña…

- No lo estoy preguntando, lo estoy afirmando…aunque dudo que verdaderamente estés bien…- dijo separándose y mirándole directamente a los ojos…- supimos lo de tus padres hace poco…nadie quería decirnos nada…

Y allí estaba aquello que mas habia estado temiendo…el que se nombrara a sus padres…el que se tocara ese tema…aun le costaba hablar y escuchar sobre ello…su mirada se ensombreció…

- Mejor dejamos esa conversación para después…- dijo Chester entrando a al casa del moreno como si esta fuera suya…

- Vamos Timmy…- dijo AJ dándole la bienvenida…

Al igual que Chester AJ era mas alto que Timmy, aunque de hecho el moreno era el mas alto de los tres, superaba al rubio por muy poco…vestía unos pantalones claros con varios bolsillos y una polera de manga larga de color celeste cielo… el de apariencia mas delgada y algo enfermiza era en estos momentos el de cabello castaño…sumado a ello su apariencia parecía que se hubiera quedado a mitad de su desarrollo…luego le seguía Chester y por ultimo AJ…

Timmy entro en la habitación del moreno, este ultimo el acerco una silla, viendo que el rubio ya se habia apropiado de la silla del ordenador, aquella que tenia rueditas…mientras que el moreno simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama…el silencio que siguió a la entrada inundo por completo la habitación de paredes blancas, todos esperando que alguien tuviera el valor para comenzar a hablar, peor al parecer nadie lo tenia…

- Tengo un nuevo tutor…- dijo de repente Timmy rompiendo el lúgubre y frío silencio de la habitación, sus dos amigos clavaron sus ojos en el…podía ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus miradas…

- ¿Nuevo tutor?- interrogo Chester enarcando una ceja en duda…- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es alguien que cuidara de Timmy hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para mantenerse por si solo…- l e respondió AJ al rubio, este miro a su amigo pelicastaño…

- ¿Y? ¿Dónde viven?…- interrogo el moreno…

- Aquí en Dimmsdale, en el centro…- le respondió el de la gorra rosada…

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Danny…digo Daniel Fentom…- dijo agachando la mirada…

- ¿Danny eh? …- inquirió AJ levantando una ceja, a lo que Timmy se ruborizo…- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- No lo se…es mayor que nosotros, pero tampoco se ve viejo…- se detuvo un segundo antes de decir…- es mi idea o esto parece un intento de interrogatorio…- soltó el pelicastaño cruzándose de brazos sin despegar la mirada de su moreno amigo…

- Es nuestro deber como tus amigos saber quien te cuidara…

- Eso es cierto…- opino Chester dándole la razón al moreno, a lo que su pelicastaño amigo enarco una ceja…

- Además no parece molestarte mucho que hablemos de el…- dijo con ironía AJ

- Pesados…- murmuro Timmy en un intentó de enfado…

- Bueno y…¿Cuantos días llevas con el?…digo viviendo con el…- dijo notando como sus palabras aumentaban el sonrojo del mas bajo…

- Dos días…- respondió casi en un susurro…intentando que su rubor pasara desapercibido…

- ¿Y se llevan bien?

- De hecho no interactuamos mucho que digamos…además recién nos venimos conociendo…

- Bueno, eso es normal…- dijo el moreno poniendo en pose pensativa…- ¿Aun no conversan nada transcendental?

- Eh…- Timmy dudo un segundo antes de responder…- Hoy me dijo que quería que volviera a la escuela, y bueno…después de eso le grite un poco y me fui…así que aquí estoy…

- Auch…- murmuro Chester escuchando lo que decía su pelicastaño amigo…

- Bueno eso también es normal…- volvió a decir el moreno poniéndose de pie…- recién se conocen, aun no enfrentan las verdaderas personalidades del otro, aun no se cuentan nada…son dos completos desconocidos durmiendo bajo el mismo techo…- dijo AJ analizando la situación…

- ¿Y si lo vamos a conocer?- opino Chester mirando al mas alto, el cual le sonrío en respuesta…

- ¿¡Que!?- exclamo Timmy abriendo los ojos en sorpresa…

- Seria buena idea, pero no ahora, es muy pronto, tenemos que esperar que él y Timmy se conozcan mejor…

- ¿¡Eh!?- nuevo sonrojo de parte del de la gorra rosada, era su idea o su amigo estaba disfrutando el jugar con las frases de doble sentido…

- Pero primero…- decía AJ

- ¿Cuándo vuelves ala escuela?- interrogo Chester dando vueltas en la sillita, a lo que a AJ simplemente rodó los ojos para luego mirar al pelicastaño…

- Chester tiene razón…- dijo acercándose a Timmy – Si, ¿Cuándo volverás a la escuela?

- No lo se…- dudo el de cabello castaño agachando la mirada…

- Nosotros no permitiremos que nadie te moleste…- dijo el rubio acercándose a los otros dos con silla y todo…

- Exacto, no tienes porque tener miedo…- dijo el moreno posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo…

- Lo pensare…esta bien…- se puso de pie…- les prometo que lo pensare…

- Esta bien…- AJ suspiro ante aquella respuesta

Timmy salió de la habitación con paso lento y tranquilo, para luego salir de la casa…cuando ya habia cerrado la puerta principal a su espalda, escucho el sonido de una ventana abriéndose y luego las voces al unísono de sus dos amigos…

- ¡¡Tienes que hablar con él!!- Timmy se volteo sonrojado encontrando a sus amigos asomados en la ya mencionada ventana con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros, y despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano…

- ¡¡Llámanos si necesitas algo!!- le grito Chester entusiasmado…

- ¡¡Llámanos si sucede "algo"!!- le grito después AJ remarcando la palabra "algo" con su doble intención…

El de cabello castaño y gorra rosada comenzó a alejarse con el rostro enteramente sonrojado despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano, sin voltearse a verlos…simplemente despidiéndose…

- Ellos tienen razón…debes hablar con Danny…- dijo Wanda apareciendo nuevamente como pajarito en el hombro del ojiceleste…

- ¿Por qué AJ remarco tanto la palabra "algo"?- pregunto Cosmo al momento de aparecer también como pajarito, posándose en el otro hombro…

- Quería insinuar algo…- le explico Wanda

- Ah…- dijo entendiendo y moviendo la cabeza en asentimiento…- ¿Qué es insinuar?

- No importa Cosmo…- le dijo Timmy

- ¡¡Pero yo quiero saber!!- exclamo con aire infantil…

- Y aquí vamos otra vez…- murmuro Wanda con voz cansada rodando sus ojos rosados…

- ¡¡¡Yo quiero saber!!!

Mientras nuestro querido Danny, luego de haber discutido y visto salir a Timmy, se habia sentado en aquel sofá de la sala y bueno ahora se encontraba profundamente dormido allí…antes habia aprovechado la ausencia del mas pequeño y habia bajado a hablar con el portero, le habia entregado una copia de la llave del departamento para que cuando Timmy regresara se la entregara y así pudiera entrar sin problemas…Y de eso ya habían pasado unas cuantas, las cuales el pelinegro no habia sentido pasar, ya que su sueño le alejaba de toda realidad…  
Fue en esas circunstancias que el pelicastaño le encontró…habia recibido la llave como bien habia planeado su tutor…abrió la puerta y de inmediato pudo sentir algo raro dentro del departamento, en el ambiente de este…sentía demasiado silencio…camino rumbo a la sala, al llegar allí, encontró a su tutor durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá, con su gata negra junto a el…ante esa imagen el mas pequeño sonrío…Danny se veía adorable, incluso aun mas joven con el rostro relajado, semicubierto con un mechón de cabello negro…

- ¿No vas a despertarlo?- escucho al voz suave de Wanda preguntándole cerca de su oído…

- No lo se…se ve tranquilo durmiendo así…- le respondió Timmy…

- Parece un bebe…- opino Cosmo…- ¿Quién es el?…- Wanda tan solo rodó los ojos ante la estúpida pregunta dicha por su esposo…

- Mi nuevo tutor…- le respondió el pelicastaño con calma…

- Parece tu hermano mayor…- dijo Cosmo sonriendo…- Quiero un pastel…- dijo haciendo aparecer un trozo de pastel tras un movimiento de varita…allí flotando frente a el…

- Eso…un pastel…bueno idea Cosmo…- soltó de repente Timmy…con paso silencioso se dirigió presuroso a la cocina, una vez dentro de esta…- deseo un trozo de pastel de chocolate guardado hermosamente en una cajita…- tras esas palabras las varitas se movieron enseguida cumpliendo con lo que pedía su ahijado…

- ¿Para que es eso?- interrogo la hada pelirrosada mirando interrogante a su pelicastaño ahijado…

- Pronto lo veras…- le respondió el ojiceleste mientras escribía algo en un pequeño papel…

De repente se escucho ruido en la sala, al parecer Danny habia despertado…el chico de la gorra rosada sonrío al acaban de escribir en el mencionado papel, sus padrinos le miraban atentamente esperando…

- Deseo estar en mi recamara ahora…- pidió…y así se cumplió justo cuando Danny entraba en la cocina, venia con el cabello revuelto y con los ojos un poco entrecerrados a causa del sueño…abrió la nevera y saco un poco de jugo de naranja…se sentó frente al mesón de la cocina, fue allí que noto una cajita con una tarjeta…

- ¿Qué es eso?- la tomo y leyó lo que la tarjeta decía…

"Lo siento por gritarte, espero aceptes esto como parte de mis disculpas…  
Timmy."

Danny abrió la capita y encontró dentro de esta un pastel bellamente decorado con una exquisita fresa…una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pálido…

- No te preocupas no estoy enojado contigo…- murmuro para si mismo…sin saber que el chico de cabello castaño y gorra rosada habia escuchado aquellas palabras…

Quizás las cosas no estarían tan mal, tan solo debían aprender a llevarse bien y por supuesto comenzar a conocerse mutuamente…pero para ello necesitaban paciencia y tiempo…y al parece ahora ambos estaban dispuesto a preocuparse de ello…

A la mañana siguiente Danny se levanto como de costumbre, lo que quiere decir super temprano…se ducho, vistió y arreglo…para luego dirigirse a preparar el desayuno para el y para Timmy…

- //Es hora de conversa con el…no presionarlo, preguntarle cosas simples, nada que lo pueda alterar de ninguna forma…//- pensaba el pelinegro mientras freía unos huevos en una sartén…

- Timmy a levantarse…- escucho el pelicastaño que le susurraba su hada madrina

- Después Wanda…después…

- Vamos no seas perezoso…¡¡Ya levántate!!- le dijo haciendo desaparece la sabanas que cubrían al adolescente, provocando un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo del joven de ojos celestes…

- Insensible…- dijo sentándose en la cama, mirando reprochante a su madrina de cabello rosado…- mala…- se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse con calma…

- Jajaja…- se rió la mujer de ojos y cabello rosado flotando a su alrededor…

- ¿Eres feliz ahora?- interrogo con ironía al momento de acabar de vestirse…

- Si…muy feliz…- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

- Graciosa…

Timmy termino de arreglarse y se dirigió a la cocina/comedor, sabiendo anticipadamente que Danny ya debiera estar allí preparando el desayuno como todos los días…al entrar en el mencionado lugar encontró al pelinegro al igual que la otra vez, hablando por celular y cocinando…se sentó mirando la espalda del pelinegro… admirando aquella alta figura…hoy llevaba el cabello amarrado en una diminuta coleta, traia puesta una polera simple, de color blanco, quien podría creer que hace tan solo unos días habia estado lloviendo torrencialmente y ahora el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, como preludio del calor que sin lugar a dudas comenzaría a hacer en los días siguientes, llevaba también unos jeans azules algo holgados…

- Lo se, lo se…pero no te preocupes…tu puedes hacerte cargo de ello…los datos están guardados en el disco que te envíe ayer…- guardo silencio escuchando lo que decía la persona del otro lado d e la línea- Oh vamos no seas tan melodramática, regresare pronto…- otro silencio de parte del pelinegro…- esta bien, esta bien…no te preocupes lo harás…si…si…hasta pronto querida…- dijo para luego cortar la llamada y dejar el celular a un lado, se volteo percatándose de la presencia de Timmy en la cocina…- lo siento…Buenos días…

- Buenos días…- le respondió el mas bajo sonriendo levemente…

- ¿Tienes hambre?- dijo acercándole el plato servido

- Si, muchas gracias…- le dijo el pelicastaño comenzando a comer en silencio…

El silencio les rodeo a ambos por algunos minutos, hasta que simplemente Danny decidió acabar con el…

- Timmy, siento haberte presionado, entiendo que no quieras, es solo que…

- No…- dijo interrumpiéndole…- yo siento haberte gritado, perdí el control un poco, no debí…

- No te preocupes, no es nada…- le dijo sonriendo y sorbiendo un poco de su café…- y muchas gracias por el pastel…estaba delicioso…- esas palabras causaron un efecto curioso en el mas pequeño o por lo menos eso puso apreciar Danny…el pelicastaño se sonrojo, agacho la mirada y movió los labios como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras para decirlo…- No tienes que decir nada…ahora dime…- decía cruzándose de brazos por sobre la lisa superficie del mesón…- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?- sin lugar a dudas la pregunta pillo de improviso al joven d e la gorra rosada…le miro un tanto sorprendido…

- Eh…- no sabia que responder…- normalmente salgo con mis amigos…escuchar música, jugar videojuegos…cosas como esas…

- ¿Qué materias mas odias en la escuela?- apoyo su mentón en una de sus manos…clavo sus ojos celestes en los de Timmy…

- odio matemáticas…y ciencias…- le respondió frunciendo el ceño al recordar eso…

- ¿Y hay alguna que te guste?- le dijo sonriéndole suavemente…

- mmmm…podría ser historia…

- Jeje…muy opuesto a mi…

- ¿A ti?- inquirió levantando una ceja, al fin su tutor comenzaba a rebelar algo sobre si mismo…

- Sip…a mi me encantan las matemáticas y literatura…

- Aug…- puso cara de asco ante aquellas materias…

- ¿Qué sabor de helado te gusta? – interrogo poniéndose de pie…

- ¿Por qué?

- Para comprar un poco cuando venga de vuelta…- le respondió mientras buscaba su chaqueta…

- De chocolate…- le dijo el joven de la gorra rosada observando atentamente al pelinegro…guardo silencio un segundo, analizando lo antes dicho por este…- ¿Vuelta?…¿Adonde vas?…

- ¿Yo?…- dijo buscando una mochila negra- voy y vuelvo, tengo cosas que hacer, no te preocupes estaré aquí antes de las siete…

- // ¿¿¡¡Siete!!?? ¡¡Tanto tiempo!! ¿¡A donde va//…¿a dónde v…- Danny se le acerco, deposito un suave beso en la frente de Timmy para luego salir por la puerta principal, dejando al joven de la gorra rosada mas que petrificado, allí de pie cerca de la sala…

Timmy quedo en estado catatónico completamente sonrojado aun mirando la puerta por donde habia salido el pelinegro…

- ¿Eh?…¿vas a seguir mirando la puerta?- interrogo Wanda sin obtener ninguna respuesta de parte del pelicastaño…

- Tierra llamando a Timmy…- decía Cosmo agitando su mano frente al rostro de su catatónico ahijado…

Por algunos instantes nada sucedió…el de la gorra rosada y ojos celestes continuaba vagando en la inconsciencia y en la catatonia…

- Oh…quedo estupidizado…- decía Wanda algo divertida…

- ¡¡TIMMY!!- le grito Cosmo al oído, provocando de este modo una reacción de parte del joven adolescente…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritan?…- interrogo tapándose los oídos, observando a sus padrinos con cierta duda reflejada en su rostro…

- Nada…tan solo perdiste la noción de las cosas…- le dijo la hada pelirrosada posando su mano en el hombro de su ahijado…

- Ah…

Mientras Danny se encontraba en clases, tomando apuntes a todo lo que el maestro decía, las horas pasaban lentas y calmadas, por suerte hoy esa era la única clase que tenia, así que al acabar la clase debía ir a su trabajo, le habia prometido a su jefe que estaría allí sin falta…la hora de clases termino, todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir, de este modo el pelinegro hizo lo mismo, salió con paso tranquilo de la universidad rumbo al edificio mas alto de la ciudad…aquel que en el frente llevaba un enorme letrero, en el cual podía leerse claramente "Ciber", el trabajaba en el recién creado departamento de bio-tecnologia, a pesar de aun estar estudiando en la universidad, por tener calificaciones excelentes y un genio creativo incomparable habia sido contratado para manejar aquel nuevo departamento, así que de cierta forma era un jefe dentro de aquella prestigiosa empresa, uno de los cuatro que estaban bajo las directas ordenes del presidente de la empresa, por lo cual solo le rendía cuentas a el, su jefe supremo…por esta razón ganaba suficiente dinero para darse el lujo de tener su departamento , auto, motocicleta y poder costear parte de su carrera…

Sonrío pasando frente a la secretaria del vestíbulo principal, mostrándole su identificación…antes de salir de la universidad se habia metido a un baño para así cambiarse de ropa, ahora llevaba puesto un exquisito traje de sastre color azul marino, casi negro…llevaba el cabello un poco peinado hacia atrás, subió al ascensor rumbo al piso que abarcaba su departamento de bio-tecnologia…al llegar allí paso entre todos los escritorios de los empleados y se dirigió directamente con paso tranquilo y firme a su oficina, lugar en donde le detuvo su secretaria…

- Buenas Sophie…¿Qué tienes hoy para mi?…- interrogo dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio, la mujer de cabello corto y negro le sonrío…

- El jefe dijo que debías enviarle el portafolio numero 15

- Ah…cierto ¿Algo mas?

- Te lamo una tal Señorita Walker…- dijo leyendo el nombre que habia anotado en una hoja…

- ¿Y que dijo?- interrogo el joven Fentom enarcando una ceja…

- Que la próxima semana te visitaría…- Danny sonrío ante aquellas palabras…

- Esta bien…muchas gracias Sophie…- le dijo mientras buscaba una carpeta entre sus archivadores…

- ¿Le ayudo?

- Aquí esta…- saco una carpeta de color azul con un pequeño numero 15 en la esquina superior derecha de la portada…- podrías pasárselo a la secretaria del presidente…avísale que to subiré enseguida, debo hacer unos pequeños arreglos antes…

- Esta bien Señor Fentom

- Gracias Sophie- le dijo sonriéndole…el bien le habia dicho a su secretaria que podía llamarle por su nombre, por ello le miro inquisidoramente…

- De nada…Daniel…- le dijo la mujer alejándose, sin notar el estremecimiento del pelinegro al escuchar su propio nombre…¿Hace cuanto que no escuchaba una frase como esa?…"De nada Daniel"…la connotación de esas tres simples palabras le hacia recordar cosas que realmente no quería volver a recordar por nada del mundo…entrecerró los ojos y suspiro, necesitaba hablar con su terapeuta…era urgente…desde hace unos días ya sus temblores habían vuelto…justo en ese preciso momento su mano comenzó a temblar…

- //Tan solo es tu mente…nada sucederá…todo esta bien…solo es tu mente Danny…calma…calma…//- se repetía mentalmente como una mantra, para auto convencerse…

Siempre tenia el control de las cosas que sucedían en su mente, pero cuando pasaba algo como esto, su control se iba a freír espárragos, se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos algo cabizbajo…

- //No puedo dejar que esto me controle…esto no puede superarme…no…//- suspiro cansinamente

Se puso de pie y se acerco a la enorme ventana situada justo detrás de su escritorio, miro hacia a fuera, aquella ciudad ante el…tan fría…tan ajena…tan distinta a la ciudad donde habia nacido, crecido y vivido…donde habia conocido la amistad y la aventura…pero ahora…¿Qué tenia?…pues ni amistad, ni aventura…solo un deber…estudiar, trabajar…

Fue en ese momento que a su mente acudió un pequeño de cabello castaño, ojos celeste y gorra rosada…cierto, ahora no era solo él y su gata…estaban ese chico…ese peculiar y misterioso adolescente, con tantas heridas en su corazón como el…ambos sufriendo por la ausencia de personas queridas…que irónica era la vida, juntando bajo un mismo techo a dos personas con cicatrices igual de dolorosas…¿Acaso este era un plan del destino?…o tan solo casualidad…

- No existen las casualidades…solo lo que es inevitable…- dijo en un susurro solo para si…

Fin del capitulo dos…

Mágico de la magia de la vida!!!! Al fin…el capitulo dos esta listo…ahora me voy de inmediato a terminar de escribir el capitulo tres, el cual ya esta casi listo…  
Uf…  
Espero con ansias muchos comentarios, para saber si realmente les gusta la historia y el capitulo  
Muchos besos  
La dama de las serpientes se despide  
Lady Orochimaru


End file.
